Gundam Wing Yaoi Fun
by Animechan123
Summary: A series of storys by Animechan123, GW Pilots and a few other writers. What happens when their imaginations come alive?


_**Gundam Chat Room 2**_

_**Quatre And Trowa**_

* * *

**Mention of 1x2 3x4 5xSally**

**Leader = Heero**

**GodOfDeath = Duo**

**NoName = Trowa**

**PeaceAngel = Quatre**

**Integrity = Wufei**

**Animechan123 = Animechan123**

**QueenOfTheWorld = Relena**

_

* * *

_

Gundam Chat Room

_(Enters GodOfDeath)_

_(Enters PeaceAngel)_

_PeaceAngel:_ **hi Duo**

_GodOfDeath: _**Hi Q-man**

_(Enters Animechan123)_

_Animechan123**: **_**Hi boiz what up?**

_GodOfDeath: _**Hi AC123**

_Animechan123:_** why do you call me that? It makes me sound like a year!!!**

_PeaceAngel:_** lol hi animechan123**

_Animechan123:_** hi Q**

_(Enters Integrity)_

_Animechan123: _**Where's Hee-chan at nd Tro?!?!**

_GodOfDeath:_ **God knows**

_PeaceAngel_: **Trowa should be on any minute**

_Animechan123_: **Hows thing between u nd Tro Q?**

_PeaceAngel_: **.... Private Chat?**

_Animechan123_: **Hehe.... sure thing Q**

_GodOfDeath: _**Oh thanks**

_Animechan123: _**Hehe...**

_(Animechan123 Leaves)_

_(PeaceAngel Leaves)_

_~*~*~*~_

_

* * *

_

Private Chat

_(Enters Animechan123)_

_(Enters PeaceAngel)_

_Animechan123:_ **what up babes?**

_PeaceAngel: _**Nothing really**

_Animechan123: _**come on babes what happened?**

_PeaceAngel:_ **well.... (blushing icon)**

_Animechan123:_ **Hehe... you can trust me q**

_PeaceAngel: _**Well we kinda... you know... last night**

_Animechan123: _**(Sequels like fan girl she is) Yay for you babes. You** **coming over tomorrow?**

_PeaceAngel: _**Cant he wants to see me**

_Animechan123: _**Are you ok thou?**

PeaceAngel:** I'm in agony!**

_Animechan123:_ **ok babes... I think we better go back**

_PeaceAngel: _**good plan**

_(Animechan123 Leaves)_

_(PeaceAngel Leaves)_

_~*~*~*~_

_

* * *

_

Gundam Chat Room

_(Enters Animechan123)_

_(Enters PeaceAngel)_

_PeaceAngel: _**We're back**

_GodOfDeath: **a**_**bout time to...**

_NoName: _**Hi Angel...**

_Animechan123:_ **Aww cute**

_GodOfDeath: _**you are such a fan girl**

_Animechan123: _**Hehe I know**

_(Enters Leader)_

_Animechan123: _**?!?!**

_Animechan123:_ **Wufei why haven't you said anything?**

_GodOfDeath:_ **Wu press ENTER!!!! Baka**

_PeaceAngel:_**LOL**

_Integrity:_ **Shut up Maxwell!!! (angry icon)**

_GodOfDeath: _**(cheeky icon)**

_Leader:_ **........**

_PeaceAngel:_** You have to say something!**

_Leader Says To PeaceAngel: _**Nice name....**

_Animechan123: _**Leave him alone Hee-chan!!!**

_Leader Says To PeaceAngel: _**I hate it when she calls me that?**

_NoName:_ **Cant get your name to change to just leader?**

_GodOfDeath:_ **Just click "All" at the top**

_Leader:_ **.......**

_Integrity:_ **done?**

_Animechan123: _**We are so boring!**

_NoName: _**?!?!**

_Leader: _**......**

_Integrity: _**(angry icon)**

_PeaceAngel: _**Why?**

_GodOfDeath:_ **What's wrong with you?**

_Animechan123: _**It's Saturday Night and we're stuck on this chat instead of going out and having some fun in town.**

_GodOfDeath: _**IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!?!?**

_(GodOfDeath Leaves)_

_Integrity:_ **Get ready Heero.**

_Leader:_ **.... :P**

_(Leader Leaves)_

_NoName Says To PeaceAngel:_ **What time should I come over?**

_PeaceAngel To NoName:_ **Now if you want?**

_NoName: _**Bye AC123 and Integrity.**

_(NoName Leaves)_

_PeaceAngel:_ **Talk tomorrow Animechan123?**

_Animechan123:_ **Sure thing babes xxxx get in there and have some fun (wink icon)**

_PeaceAngel: _**Later....**

_(PeaceAngel Leaves)_

_Integrity: _**Why do you always say babes?!**

_Animechan123:_ **No idea....**

_Animechan123: _**Why aren't you with Sally tonight?**

_Integrity: _**She has to work.**

_Animechan123:_**Wanna come over and watch a film?**

_Integrity: _**As long as Relena ain't there!**

_(Enters QueenOfTheWorld)_

_QueenOfTheWorld: _**Heero?!?!**

_Integrity:_ **I'll b right over!**

_(Integrity Leaves)_

_Animechan123: _**Got to go walk me plant**

_(Animechan123 Leaves)_

"That was too close." Said Animechan123 as she signed out of the chat room.

_**

* * *

**_

Quatre's House

Quatre opened the door to see Trowa in the door way. He had a rucksack over his shoulder. Quatre smiled at him. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist and leaned down to kiss him. Quatre returned the kiss. Trowa opened his mouth and let his tongue slide over Quatre's lower lip. Quatre opened up letting Trowa explore. Trowa's tongue danced around with Quatre's as their hands explored each others bodies. Both broke when the need for air became to great for them. Trowa gave Quatre a peck on the lips.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Asked Trowa. Quatre nodded. The next thing Quatre knew he was in Trowa's arms, bridal style. Quatre blinked a few times in confusion before turning to face Trowa.

"Trowa..." Quatre said in a whinny way. Trowa gave a small smiled before leaning down to capture Quatre's lips in a soft kiss.

"I can walk myself." Said Quatre as Trowa closed the door with his foot.

"But I want to carry you." Said Trowa and started to walk up the stairs to Quatre's room, but Quatre wasn't gonna make it easy for the taller pilot. Quatre started to lick and bite at Trowa's neck, Trowa started to moan as Quatre teased him.

"Angel Stop!"

"Angel?!?!" Asked Quatre confused. Trowa looked at Quatre.

"What you don't like it?"

"I never said that Tiger." Quatre smirked at Trowa before started to tease him more. Quatre slid his arms around Trowa's neck and bit Trowa harder. Trowa gave a small yelp at that action but Quatre licked it in apology. Trowa could feel him self hardening. He finally reached Quatre's room, with out suffering along the way. He kicked Quatre's door open and walked into the room with Quatre still torturing him. Trowa chucked Quatre on the bed making Quatre yelp in surprise. Trowa walked over to the door and locked it before placing his bag on the floor and walking over to his Angel. Quatre lay down on the bed and Trowa climbed on top of him. Trowa leaned down and captured Quatre's lips in a kiss. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's lips while Trowa placed his hands Quatre's waist to hold him down. Trowa's mouth then slid down Quatre's face to his neck. He started to suck and nip at the pulse point, gaining a moan from Quatre's soft lips. Trowa started to undo Quatre's shirt. Once he had got it undone, his hands traced over Quatre's perfect soft skin, gaining another moan. Trowa pulled Quatre into sitting position so he could pull his shirt and waist coat off of Quatre. Quatre then lay back down and pulled Trowa into a heated kiss. Quatre captured the end of Trowa's turtle neck and started to raise it off of Trowa's tanned, muscular body. Quatre blushed as he saw Trowa's boy. Trowa chuckled and leaned down, pushing some of Quatre's bangs out of his eyes.

"Still blushing?" He asked. Trowa then kissed Quatre's cheek. Trowa then rammed his hips into Quatre's, causing their erections to meet and both moan in pleasure. Trowa started to kiss Quatre's chest, releasing more moans from the Arabian pilot.

"Oh Allah." Quatre whispered. Trowa then took a nipple into his mouth an sucked on it, releasing even more moans and gasps of pleasure from you blonde pilot. Once it was rock hard Trowa turned his attention to the other one and did the same. Trowa raised his head to see his little Angel was covered in a light sweat. Trowa undid Quatre's pants and pulled down his boxers as well. Quatre blushed as Trowa examined him. Trowa laughed and kissed Quatre's forehead.

"Your beautiful." Said Trowa. "Stop worrying." Trowa then lowered himself and placed his hand on either side of Quatre's waist. Trowa lowered his head and licked the top of Quatre's erection. Quatre gasped in pleasure as Trowa's talented mouth did it's job. Trowa started to suck on Quatre. Quatre tried to buck, but couldn't because Trowa held him down. Trowa was driving Quatre over the edge. Every second that past Quatre thought he was going to burst if Trowa didn't deep throat him now. Trowa could see his little lover tear up, so he pitied the small pilot and gave him what he wished. Trowa deep throated Quatre. Quatre screamed with pleasure as the wet caverns of Trowa's mouth covered him. Trowa started to bob his head and suck harder on Quatre. Quatre couldn't take much more of it. Quatre thought he was going to burst if he didn't release soon. Trowa's tongue did something amazing that sent Quatre screaming into pure pleasure. Trowa drank all of Quatre's release and licked Quatre clean. Trowa raised his head to see Quatre shining with sweat causing him to look absolutely amazing. Quatre's chest moved up and down as he panted, regaining his breath after the pleasure he just had. His hair stuck to him, Trowa moved away from his eyes and kissed the blonde. Quatre could taste himself of Trowa's lips. Trowa pulled back and undid his own pants and boxers sliding them off his slim, muscular legs. Quatre's erection started to pulse once again as he saw Trowa's large and hard, ready to be plunged into his small body. Trowa reached over to the bedside table and opened a draw and pulled something out. Quatre spread his leg out and Trowa positioned himself at Quatre's entrance. Trowa opened the bottle and pored the liquid over his fingers. He then started to prepare Quatre. Trowa placed one finger inside Quatre causing him to feel different. Trowa then started to move about inside Quatre. Once he thought Quatre was ready, he added a second finger. Quatre winced a little bit. Trowa kissed his little Angel.  
"Relax." Said Trowa, Quatre nodded and did what Trowa said. Trowa then started to move in and out of Quatre. Trowa the brushed against a certain spot and Quatre gasped. Trowa had found what he was looking for and kept thrusting his fingers into that spot, causing Quatre to scream out his name. Trowa then added a third finger causing Quatre to scream in pain. Trowa kissed Quatre on the lips to silence him. He then started to thrust into that one spot again. Quatre broke the kiss and started to moaning and gasping. When Trowa knew Quatre was ready he pulled out of him, Quatre whined.

"Your a little impatient aren't you?" Asked Trowa about to pour the liquid on to his hands. Quatre grabbed the bottle making Trowa look up at him.

"What's wrong Angel?" Asked Trowa. Quatre smiled sweetly at the Heavyarms pilot.

"Could I prepare you?" He asked sweetly. Trowa nodded and gave Quatre the bottle. Quatre then poured the liquid on to his hands and started to rub it on to Trowa's erection. Trowa moaned as Quatre's soft hands pumped his hard erection. Trowa had to stop Quatre or other wise he'd cum right there. He placed his hands over Quatre's and said.

"I'm ready." Quatre nodded and leaned back. Trowa positioned himself at Quatre's entrance. Quatre held on to Trowa's shoulders while Trowa held his waist.

"Are you ready?" Asked Trowa staring into Quatre's ocean blue eyes. Quatre nodded.  
"Ready." Trowa nodded before slipping himself into the tight heated carven that was Quatre. Trowa had to hold himself back so he wouldn't slam into Quatre and hurt him. Quatre winced and whined as Trowa's erection filled him. The fingers were nothing compared to this. His own fingers dug into Trowa's shoulders causing Trowa to bleed. Once Trowa was finally in all the way he waited. Quatre's face was frowning and cringing at how he was being stretched. Even though they had done it the night before it still hurt. The pain in Quatre's lower back started to ease up and he shifted his hips to let Trowa know he was ready. Trowa started to pull out of Quatre slowly until only the tip was left in him. Quatre felt empty without Trowa inside him but then his pleasure returned as Trowa pushed back in slowly. They began at a slow and gentle pace, Trowa was finding it hard to keep at this pace. Quatre was getting annoyed at the slow pace.

"Faster Trowa." Quatre almost whispered. Trowa granted the Arabians wish and started to move in and out faster and harder. Soon the pace began to bring more pleasure than any of the boys had ever had. Every time the boys touched each other it was electrifying.

"Oh Allah! Faster Trowa! Harder!" Yelled Quatre over their moaning and grunting.

"Quatre! So hot! So tight!" Said Trowa. Trowa then grabbed Quatre's hips and slammed them into Trowa making the thrusts harder and both boy cry out even more. Trowa then started to bite and lick at Quatre's weak point on his neck, this caused Trowa to change the position on the thrust, now causing him to hit Quatre's sweet spot and for Quatre to scream Trowa's name louder than ever. Neither boy could believe what they were doing. It felt like a dream, yet so real. Trowa could feel himself coming to his climax. He reached down and started to pump Quatre in time with the thrusts. Quatre was screaming his lungs out.

"Trowa!" Quatre yelled as he released on to their chests and stomachs. Trowa could feel Quatre clamp down on him. He gave a few more thrusts before he was thrown over the edge.

"Quatre!" Yelled Trowa as he came inside Quatre. Trowa collapsed on top of Quatre. Both panting with small smiles on their faces.

"That... was... amazing." Panted Quatre staring into Trowa's forest green eyes.

"Yeah..." Trowa panted. Who ever knew that the Silencer had a voice! Quatre leaned up and kissed Trowa on the lips.

"Love you." Said Quatre.

"Love you too." Said Trowa. Trowa pulled out of Quatre and rolled over onto his back. Quatre rolled over onto his side and rested his head on Trowa's chest, hearing his heart steadily get slower.

"Night Tiger." Said Quatre closing his eyes and falling asleep. Trowa chuckled.

"Good night my little Angel." Said Trowa. He wrapped his arms around Quatre and pulled the covers over them both before falling asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Heero's House

Duo and Heero started a making out session in Heero's room. Duo's arms were around Heero's neck while Heero's arms were locked around Duo's waist. Duo broke the kiss and groaned as Heero slammed him into the wall. Heero then started to nip and lick at Duo's neck.

"Heero just fuck me already!" Said Duo impatiently.

"If you wish."

_**

* * *

**_

The Next Day

_Gundam Chat Room_

_Animechan123: _**That film was the best ever.**

_Integrity: _**No joke.**

_(Enters NoName&PeaceAngel)_

_NoName&PeaceAngel: _**Hi**

_Animechan123:_ **Afternoon sleepyhead!**

_Integrity: _**Let me guess Trowa stayed the night.**

_NoName&PeaceAngel:_ **...... -_-**

_(Enters LeaderOfDeath)_

_LeaderOfDeath:_ **Hey!!! (smile icon)**

_Animechan123:_**Duo's got the keyboard?**

_LeaderOfDeath:_ **How'd you guess?**

_Animechan123:_ **Heero never says Hey! Only you do. Puls he doesn't use the icons.**

_Integrity:_ **Let me guess Duo spent the night as well?**

_LeaderOfDeath:_ **Yeah... Who else did?**

_Integrity: _**NoName&PeaceAngel!**

_Animechan123:_ **YOU GUYS HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!!!!**

_NoName&PeaceAngel:_ **ANIMECHAN!!!!**

_LeaderOfDeath: _**HOW THE HELL!?!?!?**

_Animechan123:_**I'm a fan girl! Do the maths!!!**

_Integrity: _**I'll never understand that girl when it comes to Yaoi!**

_Animechan123:_** So how was it?**

_NoName&PeaceAngel:_ **None of your business Animechan!**

_NoName&PeaceAngel:_** It was alright.**

_Animechan123:**Hehe! Anyway...**_** Heero guess who was looking for you last night?**

_LeaderOfDeath:_ **Who?!?!**

_(Enters QueenOfTheWorld)_

_Animechan123:_ **HER!**

_Integrity: _**Run!**

_(Animechan123 Leaves)_

_(Integrity Leaves)_

_(NoName&PeaceAngel Leaves)_

_(LeaderOfDeath Leaves)_

_QueenOfTheWorld:_ **No one loves me (sad icon) T-T**

* * *

Okay here's Quatre's and Trowa's YAOI for you. Sorry it's bad. It was my first time writing one so there. I wont be able to get Heero and Duo's out till next week cause I'm going on holiday tomorrow! Yay! So as soon as I get home it will be the first thing I do! Plus to anyone who reads my other stories I'll try and get them up as well. Bye!!!


End file.
